


Nap Time

by AnxiousExtrovert341



Series: In Which Theo Raeken is Peter Hale’s Son [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, He deserves a nap, I Don't Even Know, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Peter Hale is a Softie, Peter is Theo’s dad, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Being an Asshole, Sleepy Theo Raeken, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he gets a nap, liam Dunbar is an unwilling accomplice, this is how things should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousExtrovert341/pseuds/AnxiousExtrovert341
Summary: In which Theo is just like Peter in some ways and both of them get some sleep.ORScott is an asshole, Liam is not, and the Hales need a break.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Theo Raeken
Series: In Which Theo Raeken is Peter Hale’s Son [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150862
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with more fluff guys!  
> If you liked it/want more/want to help me improve, leave a comment down below. It really makes my day. Stay safe :)

Peter lets out a little noise of surprise as Theo falls onto the couch beside him with a sigh. He closes his laptop and shifts as the kid rests his head on his shoulder. 

“What brought this on, Hmm?” 

“A very long day surrounded by very stupid people.” 

“Welcome to my life.” 

“It was so boring,” he groans. “I had nothing to do but antagonise people!” 

“I bet Scott loved that.” 

“He gave me a speech on morals, it was awful.” 

“Hmm, I used to do that. I still do, sometimes, antagonise that is.”

“It must be genetic.”

“Must be,” Peter hums. 

“Can we watch something?”

“Sure.” He flips open his laptop and fired up Netflix. “Pick whatever.” Theo picks some teen drama, earning a snort from his father. “Isn’t there enough drama in your life?” 

Theo makes a noncommittal noise in response, making himself more comfortable. After a while, the weight pressed against his side gets heavier. Theo falls asleep, his heart rate and breathing pattern tell Peter that he’s down for the count. Not that he can blame the kid, running around saving the town on a bi-weekly basis would be draining for anyone.

He keeps watching the show for a while. He hates to admit it, but it’s pretty good.

Then Peter’s mind sharpens, he perks up a little and listens in silence to all the background noise. There are voices outside his apartment.

Theo stirs slightly, but he eases out from underneath him with a, “shh, I’ll be back.” 

Apparently satisfied, he goes back to sleep. 

Peter wants to groan as he approaches the door. The voices are clearer now, and the scents irritatingly familiar. Scott McCall is in his hallway. He’s brought the Dunbar kid with him, but he seems uncertain. 

“Scott, maybe we should just ask Theo at school tomorrow?”

“No. Neither of them will agree to anything unless we catch Peter red handed.” 

Peter rolls his eyes and opens the door, moving silently into the doorway. For all his alpha powers, Scott doesn’t notice for a few seconds. Idiot. 

“Peter,” he growls when he looks up. 

“McCall, Dunbar.” 

“I’m sorry, I-“ Dunbar starts.

“Liam,” Scott hisses, cutting him off. “Shut up. We want to see Theo.” 

“Sure.” Peter steps back to let them in, smirking. 

Scott pushes past him anyway, marching into the apartment and stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of Theo. He’s still asleep, laptop on the coffee table open on Netflix. 

Theo’s face scrunches up as he smells the two strangers, brows furrowing. “P’ter?” He mumbles. 

“It’s Scott and Liam,” Peter says, “they’re here to make sure I’m not kidnapping you.” 

“Again?” He scoffs, waking up fully, “I’m fine, both of you can fuck off.”

“We’re you...asleep? It’s literally 4pm.” 

“With the amount of shit that’s happened, you’d think I’d have earned a nap.” 

“Has he drugged you?”

“No, Scott.” 

“Are you s-“ 

“Leave me alone!” He cuts the alpha off. “I don’t care what you think or who you trust. Just leave me alone.” 

A combination of Theo’s outburst and Liam’s gentle persistence convinced Scott to back out of the apartment. 

The entire room seems to deflate with relief. 

“He is so annoying.”

Peter hums in agreement, ruffling Theo’s hair as he leans over the couch to grab his laptop. “You have homework?” 

“No.”

“Well I do, but I’ll be free in about an hour.” 

You don’t need to spend time with me, Theo wants to say, you don’t need to care. 

Peter smiles a soft, small smile, reserved for him alone and says, “I want to, kiddo,” like he can read his mind. He disappears into his home office. 

Nicknames are a thing with Peter. Theo doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t mind. 

Around a full moon it’ll be, “take care of yourself, mon Cheri.” 

In the aftermath of a particularly hard mission, Theo usually ends up half asleep on Peter’s shoulder, drifting off to a, “go to sleep, kiddo.” 

Sometimes, after a particularly awful day in the abomination that is the American education system, Theo will slump into a seat and Peter will look up from whatever he’s doing to ask, “tough day at school, pup?” 

After a panic attack or a nightmare, when Theo’s feeling pretty fucked up in the head and the wolf in him yearns for comfort, Peter will be there. A hand brushing over his shoulder or a kiss to his forehead with a, “just breathe, darling.” 

In the hour that Peter is working, Theo finds himself growing restless, antsy. The fact that Scott had quite literally invaded his home had set him on edge, and having nothing to do wasn’t helping that. 

Peter strolls out of his study, looking at ease and slightly proud of himself. “Okay, that’s me do-“ he takes one look at Theo and stops. “Alright, get changed, we’re going on a run.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you look like you’re about to explode with tension. Let’s go.”

Theo throws on a running top and shorts. By the time he gets to the front door, Peter is waiting. 

They step outside and Peter sets the pace, not that Theo minds. He doesn’t care where there going so long as it eases the wariness buzzing under his skin. 

His father leads them to a lake in the woods. It’s not on the Hale property, but it’s empty and tranquil. Theo allows himself to enjoy the view for a moment. 

They decide to sit by the water and take a break. Peter has collected a little pile of stones, and is methodically skimming them over the water’s surface. Theo leans over to steal one and flips it in his hand. 

“I’m always cold,” he says out of nowhere. “A side effect of being trapped underground for so long. I was so cold down there, it’s like...” 

“Like the cold never truly left, it just sits in your bones now.” It’s a little too familiar for comfort.

“Yeah,” Theo says softly. 

“That’s why you fall asleep on me, isn’t it? I run hot, even for a werewolf.” 

“Stops the nightmares too,” he adds. “My brain can’t associate warmth with anything that happened down there.” He skims the stone, watching it bounce.

“I’m glad.” There’s a moment of silence, “race you back?” 

“You’re so on,” Theo grins, baring his fangs.

And they’re gone.


End file.
